Knights of the Oni's
by AwesomeEpicNinja
Summary: This deals with nothing about final fantasy X so don't read it.  i actually got the idea from watching Garo and a bit of Kiva and some other stuff.  I also made a couple mistake so yea u can fix it yourself in your head with your mouth or something


Back in the old times, there were three main groups that lived apart in different lands. One group was called the Vampires. They feed on human life to survive and to create more vampires. The other group was known as the Humans. Humans were people who did many things. They knew about the vampire monsters that keep feeding off of them. The last and final group is called The Oni. That group of civilization helped protected the Vampires. They would take the vampire soul and seal it within the depths of darkness.

It's the year of 95 where the Vampires have decided to attack and try to destroy the entire Oni nation. The Vampires managed to destroy many villages. They slaughtered without mercy and killed everyone in sight, even the young kids and babies. Now there is only about one Oni village left and that is where the Chosen One must start his mission and destroy the Vampires for once and for all.

It is modern time, the year 2011. A teenager walks past a pawn shop and decides to buy it. He walks outside and found that his enemies were in front of him. "You still owe us money." The man said. "I'll try to find the money to repay you guys." Toki said. "Impossible. Get him!" His men grabbed Toki and went off of the street and putted a black clothe on his head. They tossed him into the back of a truck and droved off.

When Toki awakened, he was sitting in a room with the guys he met at the street. The man reached into Toki's pocket and found the lighter. "So you smoke now?" he asked. "I was buying that as a gift, for my uncle." In the other room was the man in charge of the gang. There was also a lady sitting with him, enjoying. "Give us the money or you're going to die." The man drew out a cigarette. He popped open the lighter and made the flames come out. Sparks suddenly started coming out of the flames. It grew larger and larger until it grew so big that it burned and killed the people. Toki started seeing the images change, like paint coming together to mix. He suddenly heard a voice. "Do you want power and protection?" the voice said. "I want protection and power." "If I give you power and protection, will you sell you soul to the Vampire King?" "Yes." "Very good, you made the right choice. I will posses you and give you power and the protection you want."

Toki was slumped in the chair. He brought up his head and his eyes flashed with eyes of blood and hatred. He busted through the ropes around like they were paper. He opened the locked door by the wave of his hand. The banged loudly. He walked out and found another door. He waved his hand and the door opened up again. There he found the man who gave him the money to go to College. The man and the woman was sitting there, astonish. "Ha ha ha. I wonder what I have here. Well if it isn't the man who gave me the money to go to college." He said in an evil voice. "You can't do this to me. I gave you the money and you went to college. Now you have to repay me." "Well it looks like I just finished paying you." Toki pointed his index and middle finger out and brought back his ring finger and pinky and made his thumb stick up. "Bang!" point to the woman. "Bang! HA HA just kidding!" and left the room. The man started to feel pain in his chest. He burned and disappeared to think air. The same happened to the lady. Toki took out a cigarette and started smoking it.

At a far away place, there is a castle in the dark. Inside there is a lady standing, waiting for the man to come forward. "Ma'am, a Vampire has been released to the opening. What should we do?" the man asked in a nervous voice. "As the queen and the last, I have summoned my top Oni Knight to fight the Vampires. I have already sent him to defeat the Vampires. I had hoped that this day would not come by. But since I am immortal, I will have to bear and hope the Knight can solve this problem. The Vampires had been a pain to us Oni, now they will be a nuisance to the Humans AND the Oni again." "As you wish."

A man in a white jacket walked in the alley way. His jacket was long that it touched is ankles. He carried a sword and had a marking on his right hand where he carries the sword. He suddenly turned around and heard the cry of a human in need. He ran to see what was happening.

He came to a stop and notice a woman lay dead on the ground with a man standing there. "Mmm, she was quite tasty." The man said. He turned and says the man carrying the sword. "Well I knew they would be sending someone to come kill me. I thought we killed you guys and made you extinct. Anyway, that won't matter because you're going to die!" "I am the Oni Knight of the Oni family. My name is Yosuke. I have trained fro many years and have become the one of the strongest Knight in Oni history. Now I will seal your soul inside my sword and bring you back to the Caste, where you will be trapped and sealed for eternity." Yosuke pulled out his sword and charged the man. The man ran away from the woman. He went up the stairs but was slow and Yosuke threw his sword and had cut the man on his right leg. Yosuke ran after him and picked up the sword and pointed the sword at his throat. "Whoa, whoa! Wait wait wait wait. I just wanted to rule the world with you. If you and I team up, we can rule this world together and be unbeatable. What do you think?" "I have a grudge against Vampires, so no." The man kicked Yosuke and he stumbled over and fell of the stairs. The man ran off. "Damn, he got away."

Later at an abandon building, "DAMN, those dumb Oni's must know that I got released. I must kill him before more of those knights get into the scene. I'm getting hungry again; maybe this time I can kill him this time." He banged his fist on the table and walked out.

The man appeared again in the city in the morning. "Now, which one shall I kill first?" he asked himself. "Just look like I found one. HAH" he jumped right on top of a lady in a pink outfit. He sucked her life energy like eating candy. "I am Toki; you will all bow down before us Vampires." "Well I am Yosuke, the Oni Knight that will vanquish all Vampires." He Jumped down from a building and landed with both of his feet. The cement cracked up. "Seems you were making asking for death, right Toki?" "I'll never fall to a lowly knight like you!" He changed into a monster. He looked just like a werewolf, but WAY more vicious and dangerous. "So you finally show your true form to me. But not to worry, I shall defeat you with ease." The werewolf lunged straight at Yosuke. Yosuke grabbed his sword swinged it at the monster. "For a lowly knight, you have quite a strength on you. But I am still stronger in every way." Toki ran fast towards Yosuke. Yosuke gripped his sword and pointed straight at the werewolf. Toki stopped immediately. Yosuke moved in and hitted Toki with his elbow. Toki flew back 3 meters. Yosuke's blade started to shine with a bright red light. "It's time to send you back to the Underworld you Vampire." Yosuke ran to the werewolf. Toki tried to dodge but was too slow. Yosuke stabbed Toki in his heart and pulled back. Toki coughed up blood and started to laugh. "HAHAHAHHA I'm not done yet. I'm not going to die unless I bring you with me to the Underworld." Toki exploded and a bigger Vampire was where he uses to be. "Seems he's out of control. I'll have to finish him before he destroys the entire city." Yosuke made a circle with his on top of him with sword. The circle was shining with a star in the middle. He jumped through and changed. He had gold armor with and lion face helmet with a red cape coming out of his back. He flew to the sky and met with the monster. He charged straight to him and Toki shot a ball of fire to him. Yosuke took the hit like the fire ball was made of brick. He jumped the wing of the monster and flipped back and went straight down to cut the monster. Yosuke was able to cut off the left wing and he was back on the ground. The monster screamed in pain as it fell down to the ground. "Time I finish this for real. NOW, RETURN BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD YOU DEMON!" Yosuke began to run with his sword shining red. He cut straight through the neck and stabbed his throat. "May you be reborn to be a much better person." The Vampire made a big boom of fire. "I shall rise again when all the Vampires are release from their curse. You shall fall when that happens." Yosuke cut through the spirit and Toki disappeared. "He was probably the easiest one I killed so far."

"Hey, who are you?" Toki looked back and saw a fine looking woman standing there with a sword pointing. He fixes himself to look at her.


End file.
